


我可以吃你的瓜吗

by lottesavino



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottesavino/pseuds/lottesavino
Summary: 闰土哥哥和猹妹妹的爱情现代AU不定期更新
Relationships: 闰土/猹
Kudos: 1





	我可以吃你的瓜吗

闰土觉得自己撞见鬼了。

闰土其实不叫闰土，叫章运水。因着他是闰年生的，村里的算命婆又说他五行缺土，他爹章老汉就给他起了个小名叫闰土。而章运水这名则是给闰土上户口那天现起的。据章老汉说，那天太阳烤人得很，他小学五年级文化，站在镇派出所开着空调的大厅拼命想名字，仍然想得浑身是汗，结果突然一阵微风吹来，让他灵光一闪，就起了这名字，还说“运”代表运气，“水”谐音“顺顺利利”。

这神神叨叨的故事在闰土九岁那年的年三十被闰土他大伯戳穿了。他大伯磕着瓜子，顶着喝完白酒红彤彤的脸，舌头打着弯，拍着闰土的肩说，那天并没有什么“灵感的风”，只有还不老的章老汉急得满头是汗站在派出所门口抽烟，正巧镇上送纯净水的三轮车从街上经过，章老汉把烟屁股一扔，脚一踩，心一横，头一回，世界上就多了一个叫章运水的小孩。

于是闰土村小毕业、去镇里读初中的时候，章老汉请村书记，也是章老汉那上过高中的表哥，给闰土改名叫章远。以后好好学习，挣个远大前程，章老汉说，也不枉你爹我的那两条烟。

闰土也的确是想挣个远大前程的。作为当年村里为数不多的大学生，他让章老汉出够了风头。但是当他大学毕业，苟在出租屋里投了好几个月简历无果，最后泡面都快吃不起的时候，闰土妥协了。他用借的钱买了车票，拉着箱子告别了大城市的灯火和悲欢，回到弥漫着田野气息的家乡，和他爹一起种起西瓜来。

章老汉虽然文化水平不行，种地却是一把好手，靠着这么多年的经营，成了村里数一数二的西瓜种植大户，家里瓜地浩浩荡荡绵延不绝。最近几年，靠着好政策，也有闰土帮忙参谋着，章老汉引进了一些先进的种植技术和设备，西瓜产量和品质更是节节攀升。平日里事不多的时候，也是为了锻炼闰土，保养得气色极佳的章老汉会去村民活动中心打打麻将唱唱歌，把地里的事都交给闰土。

闰土也乐意帮他爹分担，就额外主动包下来晚上巡视瓜地的任务。以前晚上巡视瓜地是怕有人偷瓜，现在治安好了，乡亲们也没几个能拉下脸做这种事的，晚上的巡视主要是防止野兽偷吃瓜。闰土家乡这边有一种獾一样的野兽，方言称为“猹”的，酷爱吃瓜，需要用钢叉驱赶。

那天一切如常。闰土吃完饭拿上钢叉，在瓜地里走走停停。隐隐约约地，他听见不远处的瓜藤下传来咔哧咔哧的啃食声。果然，猹在吃瓜了。他屏息凝神，踮着脚尖小心翼翼走过去，举起钢叉刚要刺，突然被一道极亮的光闪到了眼睛。他还没反应过来发生了什么，一个毛茸茸的物体碰了碰他的胳膊。闰土一转头，在夜色下，加上眼睛还花着，他只看见了两只闪着绿光的眼睛和一张有着尖尖白色牙齿的嘴。那嘴突然呈上升弧度咧开了，闰土听见一个细细的声音说：

“闰土哥哥，你还记得我吗，我是猹啊。”

闰土嗷的一声撒腿就跑。


End file.
